En silence
by Solania
Summary: Steve viens rendre visite à Tony. Il le dérange en plein travail, ce qui ne peut que déplaire au génie... Une réaction qui aura des conséquences. Steve/Tony, Slash. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey! Une petite fic stony qui est déjà entièrement rédigée et disponible sur le site "Le monde du slash".**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**.ooOOoo.**

Tony pianota sur l'écran, en soupirant.

- On a encore du boulot pour que l'Ark8 soit prêt, JARVIS.

- Vous venez de le commencer, monsieur. C'est normal.

Tous les modèles précédents étaient dans la pièce. Avec un nouveau soupir, le brun repris la création virtuelle de sa nouvelle armure.

- Vous avez un visiteur, monsieur. Je lui ouvre ?

- Qui est-ce ? Montre moi la caméra.

L'intelligence artificielle s'exécuta, et c'est Steve Rogers qui apparu.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout la ? s'étonna Tony. Ouvre lui.

- Bien monsieur.

Quelques instants plus tard, ledit Steve était dans la pièce. Le créateur d'Iron man ne pris pas la peine de se retourner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je m'ennuyais. Le SHIELD m'a renvoyé dans mon coin poussiéreux. Mais j'ai vu à quoi ressemblait cette époque, alors je n'ai pas envie de la fuir.

- Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- Eh bien, je n'allais pas parcourir je ne sais combien de galaxie pour trouver Thor, ni même l'Amérique pour voir Banner, et Natasha et Clint sont en mission. Donc je suis passé voir ce que tu faisais.

Cette fois-ci, le génie-playboy-milliardaire-philanthrope fit un tour sur lui-même et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Steve.

- Je ne suis pas un animal qu'on observe.

- Non, c'est n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Quoique je me demande ce que tu inventerai pour sortir de ta cage si c'était le cas. Bref.

- Je vais être sympa. Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, alors je te laisse rester ici. Mais en silence, c'est clair ?

- D'accord…

Tony retourna à son projet tandis que le blond regardait les armures, les effleurant du bout des doigts.

- Juste une question, par quoi sont-elles alimentées ?

Le brun retint une remarque sarcastique.

- Par un réacteur Ark, lui-même alimenté par un nouvel élément.

- Un nouvel élément, répéta Steve, sidéré. TU as inventé un nouvel élément ?!

- Mon père, en fait. Mais à son époque, il n'avait pas les moyens de le créer.

- Ah, je me disais bien…

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Howard était brillant, poursuivit le blond.

- …

Chacun retourna à sa précédente occupation. Jusqu'à ce que le silence soit à nouveau brisé par Steve.

- Et en quoi sont elles ? demanda-t-il en frappant sur une des amures.

Tony était à la limite de la crise de nerfs.

- Un mélange d'or et de titane.

- Oh.

Le silence reprit ses droits, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'inventeur. Mais encore une fois…

- Et qu'est-ce qui-

- Je croyais avoir dis en SILENCE.

- Pardon, pardon…

Le brun retourna à son occupation. Le capitaine, dos à lui, eut un sourire malicieux.

- A mon époque…

Il se lança dans un long monologue sur la technologie de la fin des années 1930. « Il me provoque », comprit Tony. « Je dois trouver un moyen de le faire taire. Définitivement. » Une idée tellement folle qu'il n'en revint pas de l'avoir trouvée lui traversa l'esprit. Il la savoura quelques instants avant de la mettre en pratique. Il marcha d'un pas ferme jusqu'au blond, qui se retourna vers lui. Il lui attrapa le menton, et plaqua sa bouche sur celle de Steve. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes. Le brun recula, satisfait.

- Je t'avais dit de te taire. C'était à tes risques et périls…

**.ooOOoo.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dejà le chapitre**** 2!**

**.ooOOoo.  
**

Chapitre 2

Tony regardait Steve avec un immense sourire. Le blond, quant à lui se contentait de le fixer, la bouche ouverte.

- JARVIS, vite, immortalise moi ça !

- C'est fait, monsieur. Vos caméras sont allumées 24h/24.

Le soldat était toujours bouche bée, alors l'inventeur le laissa planté là, et put reprendre ses occupations, en silence pour de bon. Mais il faut croire que même l'arme fatale du brun n'avait pas fait taire le provocateur.

- Tu… Tu… Là… Mais…

Il pointa un doigt tremblant sur la cause de ses balbutiements.

- Ouiiiii ? répondit celle-ci avec un sourire d'ange

Le blond ferma la bouche, fit brusquement demi tour, et quitta la pièce. Tony sentit son estomac se serrer. Le regard qu'il avait croisé était emprunt de reproches et, à son plus grand étonnement… Humide. Le captain semblait sur le point de fondre en larme. Le génie ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle réaction, et il se sentit envahi par la culpabilité, chose qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Il pensait que Steve était quelqu'un de solide, d'imperturbable, suite à ce qu'il avait vécu. Il avait maintenant la preuve que ce n'était pas le cas. Du moins dans certains domaines… Il tenta vainement de se concentrer sur son projet, mais l'image de son coéquipier et de son regard plein de douleur l'obsédait. Excédé, il remonta à l'étage et se laissa tomber sur son lit, profitant de la vue que lui offrait son immense maison. Il passa sa main sur son visage.

C'est vrai qu'à l'époque du blond, l'homosexualité était rejetée. Mais bon, il devait bien se douter qu'aujourd'hui, les mentalités avaient évoluées. Ou peut-être pas… Le SHIELD l'avait isolé et il n'avait même pas pu essayer de s'adapter à la vie du 21ème siècle. Tony décida d'oublier tout ça. Steve s'en remettrai, c'est tout. De toute façon, qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire, qu'il s'en remette ou pas ? Ils n'avaient jamais pu se supporter.

Malheureusement, le cerveau de Tony semblait agir de son propre gré, et si lui désirai de tout cœur oublier la scène qui c'était déroulée dans son atelier, elle défilait en boucle devant ses yeux. Il lui arrivait même de se réveiller en pleine nuit, après en avoir rêvé.

Environ six mois plus tard, la situation restait inchangée. Il décida d'aller à la nouvelle base du SHIELD pour prendre des nouvelles de ses amis. Arrivé sur place, il les découvrit tous en pleine réunion. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait avant de découvrir qu'ils n'échangeaient qu'une banale conversation.

- Le grand Tony Stark nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ! plaisanta Clint en l'apercevant.

Les deux hommes avaient fait connaissance et appris à s'apprécier. Natasha ce contenta de le saluer d'un hochement de tête, sachant qu'il se méfiait toujours d'elle. Quand à Steve, il ne pris même pas la peine de se retourner, et continua sa conversation. Quand Tony s'assit à côté de lui, il se leva presque avec violence, sous le regard étonné des deux tueurs. Le brun, lui, n'était guère surpris, et se leva à son tour. Il le rattrapa dans un couloir, l'agrippant par le bras et l'invectivant d'un « Rogers ! ». La réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre. Il se dégagea d'un geste brusque, se retourna et l'attrapa à la gorge. Il planta son regard dans celui de Tony, comme six mois auparavant. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était un regard rageur, plein de ressentiment, et d'une étincelle que l'inventeur ne put interpréter. Le soldat pris la parole, prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe.

- Touches moi encore une fois, et je te promets que je te tue.

Et il l'abandonna, comme il l'avait fait lors de leur dernière rencontre. Le brun se laissa glisser contre le mur, le visage dans les mains. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait réellement eu peur. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, ses actions irresponsables le prouvaient. Mais la haine du capitaine était si forte qu'il en avait frissonné de terreur. Bon sang, comment un simple baiser sans arrière-pensées avait-il pu les amener à ça ?

**.ooOOoo.**

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! Voilà le nouveau chapitre!**

**Je tiens à remercier Destination Darkness, Kytykat, Gwenhifar et Yami Jay pour leur(s) review(s)!**

**J'en profite pour répondre, d'ailleurs!  
**

**Gwenhifar: wooh, ça me fait plaisir que tu lises ma fanfic et que tu l'apprécies, étant donné que j'aime énormément ce que tu fais! Quant à la réaction de Steve... Un peu de patience! Malheureusement, les chapitres seront de plus en plus courts, je suis vraiment désolée, c'est une marque de fabrique chez moi...  
**

**Kytykat: Même réponse qu'a Gwen (je peux t'appeler comme ça, Gwenhifar?), pour comprendre notre cher blondinet, il va falloir attendre!  
**

**Mais j'arrête mon blabla, et je vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre!**

**.ooOOoo.**

**Chapitre 3**

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis « l'incident » avec Steve. Tony, dont les yeux étaient cerclés de cernes noirs, essayait de s'activer. Il avançait sur son projet. La voix de JARVIS s'éleva.

- Monsieur, le directeur Fury au téléphone.

- Mmh ? Passe le moi.

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes. La voix du colonel résonna :

- Stark ?

- Ouais, c'est moi.

- On a une urgence. Des espèces de robots qui sortent de partout, aux alentours de New York. On réquisitionne tout les Avengers disponibles. Soit vous, Rogers, Romanoff et Barton. Vous devez nous rejoindre aux portes de la ville.

- Okay, j'arrive. Qu'est ce que vous pourriez bien faire sans moi, de toute façon ?

Le génie raccrocha, et quelques instants plus tard, il volait avec son armure dans le ciel, pour rejoindre le lieu indiqué au plus vite.

**.ooOOoo.**

- Stark, c'est pas trop tôt ! rouspéta Clint.

- Oui, ben je fais comme je peux. Vous n'avez qu'à vous débrouiller sans moi. Je suis indispensable ou quoi ?

- Fermez la un peu et aidez nous, les coupa l'espionne russe.

Une cinquantaine de robots suréquipés arrivait droit sur a ville. Par chance, ils étaient pilotés à distance, avait conclus JARVIS après un scan. Celui qui les dirigeait - car il n'y avait qu'un signal - devait avoir beaucoup de mal, car tout ordre était donné au groupe entier, ce qui provoquait souvent une pagaille.

- Y'a vraiment que des ratés qui veulent jouer les méchants, plaisanta Stark.

Au moment même ou il prononçait cette phrase, Un robot bien plus grand que les autres sembla tomber du ciel. Il atterrit derrière le milliardaire, leva son bras, et une longue flèche métallique fonça droit sur le super héro rouge et or. Ce dernier, particulièrement fatigué, avait un temps de réaction plus long que d'habitude.

Un cri retentit

« TONY ! »

Steve se jeta sur iron man, lui évitant d'être gravement blessé. Le soldat, allongé sur l'armure, fixa les yeux brillants de cette dernière. Le brun frissonna. Mais enfin, c'était quoi ce délire ? Après tout, le militaire l'avait presque étranglé, maintenant il le sauvait. Et il le regardait avec ce… cette expression bizarre.

Rogers se releva rapidement, et la bataille reprit. Tony se concentra sur le robot géant, qui était dirigé par un nouveau signal. Les armures métalliques se heurtèrent dans une pluie d'étincelles. Ils encaissèrent de nombreux coups tout les deux. Le génie commençait à en avoir marre. Tout ça traînait en longueur. Il feinta, et arracha brutalement le bras du robot. Puis il fit de même avec la tête d'un coup sec.

- C'est pas trop tôt !

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Steve, Natasha et Clint avaient fait du beau boulot, les ennemis étaient presque tous hors d'état de nuire.

**.ooOOoo.**

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient rentrés à la base New-yorkaise du SHIELD. Tony avait retiré son armure, et ils discutaient tous ensemble.

- C'était plutôt facile, finalement. Disait Clint, haussant les épaules.

- Étant donné qu'on a eu affaire à une armée entière d'extraterrestres, je crois qu'on est assez calé en matière d'armée malfaisante, répliqua le milliardaire.

- Je vais me changer, coupa Steve en se levant.

Lui laissant quelques mètres d'avance, Tony se leva peu après, et le suivit. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans un couloir, Tony l'interpella.

- Eh, Rogers !

Le concerné ne se retourna pas, mais s'arrêta.

- Quoi ?

**.ooOOoo.**

**Oh, que je suis cruelle, n'est-ce pas? Allez, si vous reviewez, ça m'encouragera peut-être à poster la suite plus vite, qui sait?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà la suite! Je sais que vous me haïssez. Je dois même dire que certains m'ont fait peur... ( N'est-ce pas Emilie... Mais bon, jolie allusion à ma fic, cependant. Enfin... Si s'en était bien une...? )  
**

**En tout vas, un GROS GROS GROS merci à vous tous, mes reviewers. Je vous aimeeeee!  
**

**Trêve de bavardages... C'est parti!  
**

**.ooOOoo.  
**

Chapitre 4

- Quoi ?

- Je m'attendais à plus de politesse venant de toi. Genre, « qui y'a-t-il ? ». Mais bon.

- Stark, si c'est pour une leçon de bonnes manières, je crois que t'es pas le mieux placé.

Steve reprit sa marche dans le couloir. Tony le suivit en parlant.

- Non, en fait, je voulais justement te remercier pour tes manières chevaleresques et vertueuses. Tu m'as sauvé. Enfin, je ne serai pas mort, mon armure est trop épaisse, mais… Tu m'as évité des réparations.

Le blond ne répondit pas et pénétra dans sa cabine. Le milliardaire entra à sa suite et ferma la porte.

- Stark… Sors d'ici.

- Hors de question, c'est là que ça devient intéressant. Je me demande pourquoi tu m'as sauvé. Tu avais l'air prêt à me tuer, l'autre jour. Ça allait plutôt arranger tes affaires, que cette flèche me transperce.

- Il se trouve, que contrairement à toi, je ne fais pas passer mes intérêts personnels en premier. J'ai d'abord pensé à l'équipe.

Le soldat s'était retourné et fixait Tony d'un air calme, mais la colère brillait dans ses yeux.

- Mmmh… j'avoue que j'ai du mal à te croire, Steve. Je pense surtout que tu n'avais pas envie que je sois blessé.

- C'est fou ce que tu peux t'imaginer que les gens se soucient de toi.

- Mais c'est le cas, en l'occurrence, n'est ce pas ?

- Tu rêves.

- Allez… Arrête d'être dans le déni. Tu le sais.

- Mon Dieu… Tu me ferais presque pitié. Pourquoi veux-tu toujours qu'on s'intéresse à toi ?

Tony s'approcha de Steve et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Avoues le… Par contre, ce que je ne comprends toujours pas, c'est pourquoi tu m'as menacé l'autre jour…

- Parce que tu m'insupportes. Je te déteste.

- Alors, laisses moi te dire que si tu me détestais, t'aurais adoré voir cette putain de flèche m'empaler, me mettre à terre, me faire saigner…

Le génie avait approché son visage de celui du capitaine, et il décelait la même lueur impossible à interpréter dans ses yeux. La même étincelle que lorsqu'il l'avait plaqué contre le mur en l'étranglant. Son cœur battait la chamade, car enfin, il avait comprit. Il avait comprit pourquoi la réaction du leader des Avengers l'obsédait tant. Même si il ne se l'avouerait jamais, il l'aimait. Il aimait cet homme vieux-jeu avec qu'il il s'engueulait toutes les deux minutes. Alors il murmura, avec un air de défi :

- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé la vie ?

Steve l'attrapa brutalement par les épaules, et le poussa contre le mur. Tony n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que la bouche du blond s'écrasa sur la sienne.

**.ooOOoo.**

**Et encore une fin énervante, encore une! Et encore un chapitre minuscule, encore un! ... Pas taper? **

**Hurlez donc votre rage au travers d'une review :3  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, people. Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus vite. Mais j'ai eu tellement de travail que c'est le premier soir que j'allume le PC depuis jeudi dernier. Pour vous dire. Alors, un gros gros merci pour toutes vos review. Je vous aime. Tous, là. J'vous aime. Vous: Destination Darkness, Kytykat, Gwen, Yami Jay, Lenassei, Miss Cactus, Guest, Emilie, Black Rose, Kaneko-chan et EncreDeClavier45. Je pense n'avoir oublié personne, mais si c'est le cas, je m'excuse! Trêves de blabla... Voilà le chapitre!  
**

**.ooOOoo.**

Tony glissa ses mains autour du cou de Steve pour approfondir le baiser. Il fut long, passionné et les laissa à bout de souffle. Le soldat tenta de s'écarter, mais le brun le retint fermement. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air rieur.

- Tu vois. J't'avais bien dit. Tu ne me détestes pas, loin de là même, vu ce qui viens de ce passer.

Le blond baissa la tête, rougissant.

- C'est mignon, fit Stark en gloussant.

- Non !

Steve s'éloigna brutalement et reprit.

- Non, c'est… non ! Je ne dois pas ressentir ça !

Il prit son visage dans ses mains.

- Tu dois t'éloigner de moi, je ne me contrôle plus… Je te déteste… Pourquoi fallait-il que tu m'embrasses ? Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je ne me serai jamais rendu compte ! Jamais ! Je ne veux pas ressentir ça !

Tony s'approcha, et attrapa les mains du militaire avec une douceur inhabituelle.

- Ressentir quoi… ?

- Ce… Ce sentiment…

- Quel sentiment ?

- L'amour…

Le brun lui fit son plus beau sourire, avant de l'embrasser, le prenant par surprise.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Steve.

- Ça se voit pas ? Je t'embrasse.

- M-mais, on ne doit pas…

- Pourquoi ça ?

- On… On est deux… Hommes….

- Il était écarlate.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué. Mais tu sais, aujourd'hui, ça n'a rien d'interdit.

- Ah-ah bon ?

- Ouais. Alors maintenant, tu te tais, et tu me laisses t'embrasser.

Steve resta pétrifié, et Tony en profita pour s'exécuter. Progressivement, le pauvre soldat se sentit emporté par une vague d'émotions, et embrassa fougueusement le playboy. Ce dernier le poussait lentement vers le lit en lui enlevant son t-shirt.

- T-Tony !

Gémit le blond en sentant les mains du brun sur son torse.

- Shhhhh….

Ils tombèrent sur le lit. Le milliardaire embrassait le cou de celui qui allait certainement devenir son amant. Il descendit progressivement sur son torse musclé, tandis qu'une de ses mains s'affairait sur le pantalon. Mais Steve le retint.

- Tony, non…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ?

- Je… Je… Je ne suis pas prêt…

Une tomate n'aurait rien eut à lui envier à ce moment là.

- Comment ça ?

- Je… J'ai… J'ai jamais…

- … QUOI ?!

Steve se cacha le visage dans les mains

- Désolé…

- …Non, T'excuses pas… C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas.

- …

- Eh, c'est pas grave !

Tony écarta les mains de Steve et se pencha sur lui, le fixant avec tendresse.

- C'est pas grave, je te dis. D'accord ?

- D'accord….

Tony l'embrassa.

**.ooOOoo.**

**2 semaines plus tard**

**.ooOOoo.**

Tony travaillait sur les derniers détails d'un de ses projets dans son atelier quand Steve le rejoignit. Le génie fut soudainement englouti par une étreinte venue de nulle part. Il sourit.

- Steve ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Mmmh… Je voulais juste parler un peu.

- Mais je travaille, là. J'ai presque fini. Tu attends un peu, s'il te plaît ? Et en silence.

- … Bon…

Le blond s'écarta et alla s'asseoir non loin, tandis que Tony s'affairait.

- Tu travailles sur quoi, là ?

Le génie, qui était dos à lui, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il joua le jeu.

- Une amélioration de l'armure.

- Oh.

Le silence retomba, mais fut rapidement brisé par le soldat.

- Mais quel genre d'amélioration ?

- Le genre qui nécessite toute mon attention.

- …

Le brun n'eut même pas le temps de compter jusqu'à trente.

- J'espère que ça va te servir. Parce que quand même, tu as beau avoir une armure, tu-

Tony avait attrapé Steve et plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il s'écarta, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

- J'avais dit en silence.

**.ooOOoo.**

**Et oui! C'était bel et bien le dernier chapitre. J'espère que cet fanfiction vous a plu! Si jamais vous voulez, je peux réfléchir à une nouvelle histoire. En tout cas, je sais que ça c'est plutôt vite fini, mais bon... Je n'arrivais pas à voir les choses autrement. Sinon, pour le début de lemon... Je pensais le faire en entier, et puis finalement... Pas trop frustrés?  
**

**Bref, une dernière fois, je vous aime chers lecteurs, y compris les non-reviewer, les follower, ect..., et j'espère que cette fic vous aura donné autant de plaisir que j'ai eu en l'écrivant!  
**

**Solania.  
**


End file.
